The Little Black and White Composition Book
by SmartassLeprechaun
Summary: Every day, Mrs. Green's class must write in a journal. Can you handle Spot's?
1. Free Write About Self

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Newsies. How many times do I honestly have to say this? sigh

**The Little Black and White Composition Book**

Journal Entry 1

Assigned Topic- Free write about self

_Who the Hell do you think you are, Mrs. G? What makes you think you can make us write and write and write for fifteen minutes every day, just so that you can invade our lives when you read them? Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know that this is just a ploy to have an up on us, so that if we act up, you have something on us?_

_I spit on you, Mrs. Green. _

_Alright, alright... Stop glaring at me... I'll do it, but not because you're making me! Because I'm bored. Yeah._

_My name is Patrick James Conlon Jr, better known as Spot. Why, do you ask, am I called Spot? Because I said so. Alright? I'm turning seventeen in December. Yeah, I could just say that I'm sixteen, but doesn't 'turning seventeen' sound a lot... better? Yep. It does. I've got light brown hair. Blue-green eyes. And a cane that'll scare you shitless._

_Mrs. G, fifteen minutes is way too long. What am I suppose to write about?_

_Hey, look, Blink's got a camo notebook. That's neat. Hey, Itey's is orange... Why don't I have a neat notebook? I've just got this plain old comp book... Maybe if I colored in the white with a red marker... then it'd be neat... Yeah, I think I'll do that. Be right back._

_Damn you, Mrs. G. _ _I didn't even get a corner colored, don't you care? Oh, what's the point..._

_Why is Mush looking at Blink like that? He looks like a starved lion, eyeing a fresh piece of bloody flesh... Wow, I should be a writer. I'm damn good at this._

_Where's Davey today? I haven't seen him at all. He's in my Calc. class, and he wasn't there either... Eh, maybe he's sick. Maybe he's dead. Maybe the lion-Mush got ahold of him first, and tore him to pieces..._

_Or not. _

_One second. I'm going to break my pencil, so that I can waste time in going to sharpen it..._

_Ugh. Green made me get out a pen instead. Fuck her. Yeah, you hear me, Mrs. Green? FUCK YOU!_

_Oh boy. This journal will most likely give me a first class ticket to lifetime detention. Ah, who cares. I don't. Do I? Fuck no, I don't!_

_Five minutes left. What should I talk about?_

_Now Blink is eyeing Mush. What the Hell is going on between them? Are they... gay? Nah. They're two of the straightest guys I know. Besides, gay is just... wrong. I could never be friends with those two if they were gay. Ugh._

_I think Snoddy's asleep. Ha. I'm gonna poke him._

_Hahaha! He was asleep. He shouted "fuck off" when I poked him, and Green sent him to the principal's office. _

_Two minutes left. I think I'll just end it with this;_

_ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen ihateyoumrsgreen_

**End.**

Haha, that was fun. You were right, Ele, this ARE fun to write.

Check out the other "The Little (blank) Book" stories.


	2. My Good And Bad Habits

**The Little Black and White Composition Book**

Journal Entry 2

Topic- My good and bad habits

_Man, I really thought you'd have forgotten about this damn journal thing over night, Mrs. G. What happened to those psychic vibes I was sending you all day yesterday? Didn't you get any of them?_

_Green, this topic sucks. I mean, honestly. You know me. You know what my habits are, bad or good._

_God dammit, quite glaring at me! Sheesh, I'll do it already..._

_My good habits. Well, that's easy. I'm amazing with a slingshot. I could shoot that stupid bow off the top of your head from fifty feet away, Mrs. Green. Seriously, that thing is really ugly. Take it off._

_What else..._

_I'm cunning. And sly. And sleek. And witty. Boy, I really am amazing..._

_I bet you're falling in love with me, Mrs. Green. Don't deny it. You think I'm sexy, you want to kiss me, you want to love me..._

_I'm gonna see what Blink's writing. Hang on..._

_Hey, I see my name on his paper! What the Hell is he talking about me for? ...Dammit, he covered his book... I can't see it... Ugh, what was he writing?_

_Oh yeah. Bad habits. Psh. I have none. I'm totally and completely perfect._

_...Well, I chew on the inside of my cheek now and then. But that's it._

_Ugh, this is so stupid! _

_Mmm, I want a cheese stake sandwich. I just got a sudden hankerin' for one. Ha! Did I just write the word "hankerin'"? Oh my... I swear I'm not a Southern boy... I ain't got no 'gators in mah tailor..._

_Dude, I gotta go the bathroom. _

_Geeze, Green, you tyrant! You won't even let a dancing boy empty his hose? What's the matter with you?_

_Ugh... Four minutes left... _

_Ew, it smells in here. Someone let one. Holy shit, that's awful! I'm gagging! I'm actually freaking gagging!_

_Phew, it's gone. Heh._

_So... back to the topic..._

_Um... I'm true to my word. That's a real good habit, ah? Yeah. I don't like being betrayed, so I don't betray people. I also have a real good way of... well... getting my way. I guess I intimidate people. Heh. They should fear me._

_Bad... well... like I said, I chew my cheek... Also, I scratch myself. A lot. In public. Ha. _

_Finally... thirty seconds left... I'll write slowly._

_Up yours, Mrs. Green._

**End.**

Aw, I just love Spotsy.

**C.M.-** Ha, glad you liked it. I know, I got a kick out of that "I think I'll poke him" part too... That was my favorite, writing that.

**LegallyRed-** Thanks! Glad you like it. I don't personally agree with Spot's opinion, but I always pictured Spot to be something of a homophobe. But then, to each his own. Thanks for reviewing!

**More to come! And check out the other "Little (blank) Book" stories!**


	3. My Greatest Dream in 100 Words

**The Little Black and White Composition Book**

Journal Entry 3

Topic- My greatest dream in 100 words

_My greatest dream in one hundred words. Well, there's seven down. Haha, in your face, Green. Alright... My greatest dream would be to become the almighty ruler of the Free World. Oh, yes. I would be great. If I ruled the Free World, I would ban all guns, and replace them with slingshots. I'd make scabbing completely illegal. Never again could dirty rotten traitor get away with being a... well... dirty rotten traitor._ _Also, make stupid insignificant journal assignments, (like this one,) caput. No longer would a kid have to suffer through this crap every day. _

_And... I'd make that bullshit between Mush and Blink forbidden. That's fucking disgusting._

**End.**

Gosh, Spot is the biggest homophobe ever... Oh well, it works for him. shrugs

**Erin**- Ha, defianceness. I like it.

**C.M**- Oh, but Spot IS the greatest! See, he says so himself!

**Buttons**- Hm... Mush and Blink... Haha, maybe? Sure, you can put it on your site! ...What IS your site? Ha, I pictured Umbridge too! That's where I got the bow thing from... And as for him not getting in trouble, he can't! Umbr– uh, Green can't punish, for these are like... diaries. Anything goes. Mwahaha.

**OCD**- Haha, thanks! Glad you like.

**Bookey**- Yeah, it DOES make him hot! He's so cocky... I love it.

**Obsessed**- Really? Danke! Glad you think so!

**Nakaia**- I know... They're uber fun! Yeah... he's silly...

**LegallyRed**- Oh, but he IS perfect! Ha, I just love Spot. Thanks!

**Daydream**- I would fail him too. He's sure got a lot of nerve...

**Koodles**- Thanks so much!

**NewsiesFreak**- They're even more fun to write! This series is genius.

**Check out the other stories in the "Little (blank) Book" series!**


End file.
